dad
by WonderBoyRobin
Summary: It's a normal day at the tower, things are happy, good. How can one phone call change all that?


It was a Farley normal day at the tightens tower. Cyborg and Best Boy where sitting on the couch, yelling over sum stooped video game. Raven was attempting to meditate off to the side, and seriously thinking of blowing their game station up.

Starfire was cooking something in the kitchen; they all found it better not to ask what. And Robin was looking throw a few (dozen) case filed, while lessoning to his I-pod at a loud volume. Everything was going fine until the James Bond them song started to play Farley loudly.

Every one, save Robin who's music was up to loud for him to notes, started to look around confused. Finley they realized that the sound was coming from the oblivious boy wonder his self. Confused Cyborg threw a pillow at Robin to gain his attention.

Robin deflected it easily, looking up at them with slightly amused/annoyed look. He pulled one of his ear bud out, and was about to ask them what their deal was when he finally noticed the repeating song.

Eyes widening, he scrambled to turn his I-pod off, and pull a sleek black cell out of his pocket. "Hello?" He answered it like any polite young man would, but his politeness fell quickly as he lessoned to who was on the other end.

"Alfred, calm down, and repeat that…." Robin trailed off as he lessoned again. His face going from worried, to ghostly white, to a sickening green in the matter of secants. "No…Alfred he has to be ok…He's too strong not to be…."

He was trembling now, looking like a scared little child. They had never seen him like before. Even when he was forced into partisanship by Slade, or when he thought that Slade had come back from the dead, he had never looked as scared as he was now.

He took a deep breath, as if to calm his self, before speaking again. "All right, I'm going to get into that stooped school uniform before going to the airport, send the jet, and have the car waiting, but keep it hushed. I don't want to deal with those vouchers right now."

He jumped up and started for the door. Confused, and worried, the other tightens fallowed their leader till his door was shut in their faces. "Robin, dude what's going on?" Cyborg banged on Robin's door, but it only seemed to piss the boy off.

"Nothing that concerns you guys! Now leave me alone, I'm in a hurry!" They shared a surprised look before the door was ripped open, and Robin came out, stilling buttoning up a white shirt under what looked to be a fancy blue school jacket.

They stood their stunned as they watched him disappear down the hall. After a few minutes had passed they looked back towards each other. "We're going to fallow him right?" Beast Boy looked around at the others who nodded in agreement. Quickly they fallowed their leader's example, and changed into civilian clothes, before fallowing Robin.

Richard felt the hot tears roulade down his face as he sped down the road to the airport as fast as he could. Alfred words still rang in head loud in clear. "Master Richard…you must come home at ones. It's your father, he was in a car wreck….sir, and he's in the best medical care. But they do not know if he will make it throw the night…"

A sob escaped Richard as he sped up. 'You better not leave me Bruce! You promise me! You promised me that you would never leave me! You can't ever leave me!' He sped up dangerously, taking turns sharply; doing everything he could to get to the airport as fast as he possibly could.

Before he knew it, he was skidding to a stop in front t of a small jet. A girl was standing in front t of it, she looked as if she had been crying, and she gave him a dirty look when he jumped off his bike, sending it back to the tower on auto plight.

"One of you in the hospital is bad enough Richard John Grayson! I don't need you both in it!" Richard scowled, and grabbed her rest, forcefully pulling her into the jet. "Let's take off! I want to be in Gotham a.s.a.p.!" He yelled towards the plights, who nodded, understanding his urgency, as he pulled the girl to their seats.

Richard dropped his head into his hands as soon as he sat down. "How bad is he Barbra? Have you seen him?" His voice was small, and scared, he was close to tears ones again. Barbra frowned, setting next to him, and placing her hand in his knee.

"No, I told Alfred I'd come pick you up. Don't worry Richard. Bruce is a strong man. He'll pull throw this, and be back on his feet in no time." Richard lifted his head up to stare at her, his normally bright blue eyes clouded over, and red.

"Do you really believe that Babes? I mean can you really believe Bruce is going to make it out of this one? Even the doctors don't believe he's going to make it. What if he dies? I've already lost my mom, and dad, I can't lose Bruce as well Barb-"

Barbra placed her hand over Richard's moth, silencing him instantly. She gave him her best sympathetic, yet rehiring smile. "Richard," She removed her hand, realized when he stayed salient, and took both of his hands in hers.

"I have known you and Bruce since we were kids. I watched you, and him train, fight crime, love, and cry, be in pain, and laugh with happiness. If there is one thing I have learned about you two, it's that you are both the strongest men I know. So yes, I do believe Bruce will make it out of this just fine."

Richard smiled back weekly, turning his hands over so that he was holding hers as well. "Thanks Babes, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here right now." Barbra smiled back kindly, pushing him back into his seat.

"Try and rest sum Dickey. I'm taking care of things here, Alfred's taking care of informing everyone that needs to know, and the doctors are taking care of Bruce. I just want you to take care of warring about what you're goanna telling Bruce when he wakes up."

The tightens watched from a safe distance as Robin flow throw the streets at a dangerously high speed. "Dude, should we do something? He's being really recluse down there." Best boy looked down from his set.

"No Best Boy, whatever's going on with Robin has to be big. And if we want to find out we have to fallow him. No matter how much of a recluse idiot he's acting like right know." Raven's frowned deepened as she felt a wave of gilt coming off of Robin.

"He's so….upset. I've never felt emotions like this coming from him. It's almost like that's not even Robin down there anymore." They all looked at the dark hared girl confused. "Please friend Raven, tell us what is troubling Robin."

Raven looked down at Robin, inwardly cringing when he took a rather sharp turn, and nearly lost his balance on his bike. But luckily he regained it just in time, straitening up, and speeding off again with a little wheelie.

"It's all so dark; He's depressed, upset, and guilty." Starfire bit at her lip worried. "Why would Robin be so upset?" Cyborg shook his head, inwardly cursing at how he had to speed up to keep up with the speeding boy wonder.

"Who knows Starfire. It all has to be linked up with that call he received back at the tower. I mean did you see how he reacted after he answered the phone? I thought he was going to be sick the way he was turning green."

Best Boy's curiosity spiked as Robin stopped in front t of a small jet. "Dude's! Look at that! Who does Robin know that has a jet?" Cyborg cocked an eye brow, watching as Robin pulled an upset looking red headed girl into the jet.

"Man, do not tell me all this fuss is over sum girl!" Starfire scowled, a dark auras forming around her. "Who is this girl?" Cyborg and Best Boy gulped, pooling at their shirt callers nervously. "Star! I'm shore it's absolutely nothing!"

Immediately, Raven cut throw their attempts to calm the pissed off alien girl. "He's starting to calm down now. Not completely calm, but he seems to be hopefully about something now." Starfire's eyes blared with fire as they watched the jet take off. "Oh this is going to be fun…."

Richard ran into the hospital as soon as the car stopped in front t of the entrance, Barbra trailing behind him. He stopped at an information desk, huffing, and puffy like he was out of breath by the slight run, even though he really wasn't.

"Bruce Wane! What room is he in?" The woman looked at him startled. "Are you family?" Scowling, Richard fished out his ID, and slammed it on the table. "I'm his son. Now tell me what room my father's in."

The woman nodded, turning to her computer, and typing in the information she wanted. Barbra finally caught up with the worried out boy wonder. She placed a calming hand over his slightly shaking one. "Richard, calm down. You're going to get you're self-worked up all over again."

Richard took a few calming, deep breath in a calm his self-back down as the woman at the information desk turn back to him. "He's on the tenth floor, in room 149." Richard and Barbra quickly thanked her before running off.

"Shod we take the elevators?" Barbra looked to where a few doctors where walking out of the elevators. Richard shook his head, heading off to the stare case. "No, it takes too long, I'm taking the stairs. It's not that fare up."

Barbra shook her head, mumbling about how he was still as stubborn as ever, and fallowed him up the stairs. They took them about three at a time, their stamina, and bat training making it an easy task to do.

Alfred was waiting outside the door for them when they interred the hall. Richard full out sprinted to the British man's side. "Alfred! How's he doing?" The look on Alfred's face spoke volumes alone, but he still placed both his hands on Richard's shoulders in a comforting jester.

"I am so sorry Master Richard…they said he might not make it throw the night…" Richard's knees gave out on him, dropping him onto the cold, tiled, hospital floor. He looked up at Alfred desperately. "And if he does make it throw the night?"

Richard's voice was practically begging the older man to tell him everything was going to be all right. But Alfred could not even look him in the eye. "We will have to wait, and see sir. For now, I suggest you go sit with him."

Richard nodded, standing up on weak legs; he made his way into the room. His breath hitched in his throat, and tears welled up in his eyes ones again as his cot sight of his father for the first time. Bruce was a wreck.

He had bandages on his head, arms, and torso. Bandages covered even more skin, and he could tell Bruce had a few dozen stitches. He was hooked up to Ivs, and there was a tube down his throat. His heart rate was down, and his ETG showed little, to no brine function.

"Taticul." Tears rolled down his cheeks, and a sob was ripped from his throat ones again. Horrified he dropped down into the chair next to his father's bed. Gently he took Bruce's hand in his, and lifted it up to press against his forehead.

"Please wake up daddy. You promise me you'd stay with me! You promised!" He gripped his father's hand for dear life as he broke down sobbing into the mattress. His sobs where broken, and loud, the little words he was able to make out filled with pain, and angst.

The team was surprised to see the car Robin was riding in with the mystery girl stop in front of a hospital, and both teens running out. They looked at each other horrified. Starfire's deadly, dark auras disappearing instantly.

Jumping out, they followed him in side. "Raven, can you track where he's going?" Raven opened her moth, but was cut off by Beast Boy. "Dude, no need. She said their going to the tenth floor, room 149." They watched Robin, and the girl run off to the stare case, disappearing throw the door.

"Come on, we'll take the elevators so that they don't notes us." Cyborg led the way to the elevators, the other's fallowing. They were happy when they got an elevator to their self's. Raven shuttered, raping her arms around herself.

"His emotions have gotten dark. He seems broken now." Frowning, Best Boy gently placed his hands on her shoulders to comfort her a little bit. They walked out as soon as the doors opened. As they neared the room Robin was heading towards, they could hear people talking.

"Alfred! How's he doing?" They looked at each other, Cyborg mouthing "Robin?". "I am so sorry Master Richard…they said he might not make it throw the night…" They heard a dull thump. "And if he does make it throw the night?"

This person no longer sounded like Robin, this person sounded desperate. "We will have to wait, and see sir. For now, I suggest you go sit with him." There was shuffling again, the sound of a door opening, and closing, and thin silence.

They thought nothing was as bad as the silence. But they were dead wrong. Suddenly loud, broken sobs started to fill the halls. Barely under stainable words cried out with so much pain, and loss. It killed them just to hear.

They could not understand them, they sounded to be in another languid. Finally deciding to make their self-know, and try to get answers to what was going on, they turned the corner into the hall Robin had disappeared down.

The girl, and an elderly man, where standing outside of one of the room. They both where looking grim, and didn't pay the four teens any attention. Cyborg looked towards the others, getting silent nods of go head, before clearing his throat.

The girl, and the old man looked up at them confused, thin angrily. "Whatever it is you need, forget it. No ones in the mood right know. So just go, and run alo-" They straitened, up, and scared out their shoulders determinedly. "We're the Teen Tightens."

Richard gripped his father's hand for dear life, as if, if he let go, his father would die. "Tata, ai sa se trezeasca! Deschide ochii! stoarce mina mea! Spune-mi i' m temeinice pentru tot restul vietii mele! Spune-mi ma iubesti! face nimic! Doar Trezeste-te! Va rog!" (Daddy, you have to wake up! Open your eyes! Squeeze my hand! Tell me I'm grounded for the rest of my life! Tell me you love me! Do anything! Just wake up! Please!)

He sobbed harder, looking at his father's battered face. He had seen this man go throw hell, take hit from hit, face a gun without blinking, stand up against the Joker like he was Superman, tell a room full of metahumans off without fear.

But know; know Bruce was in the hospital, hooked up to all sorts of tubs, and wires, with doctors thinking he wasn't going to make it throw the night. Know Richard was able to see how human his father really was.

"Ce daca am fi ramas in noaptea aceea, in loc de fuga de la tine? Ce daca am avut s-a intors when mi-ai spus prea? Ce daca eu nu "T fost astfel o oribila fiul? Aceasta ar fi nu s-a intimplat? Ti-ar fi bine acum tata? N-am fi acasa, cu mine pe podeaua din biroul dumneavoastra face temele, si ai facindu-se ca la locul de munca dar de fapt ai "Re urmarind when ma crezi ca" m nu uita? Ar mai fi bine?"

(What if I had stayed that night, instead of running away from you? What if I had come back when you told me too? What if I hadn't been such a horrible son? Would this not have happened? Would you be ok right now daddy? Would we be at home, with me on the floor of your office doing homework, and you pretending to work but really you're watching me when you think I'm not looking? Would you still be ok?)

Memories of Richard catching his father watching him doing his homework on the floor flashed before Richard's eyes. Tears flooded down his cheeks, streaking his cheeks, and stinging his eyes. But Richard didn't notes.

All his attention was focused on his unconscious father. Reaching out with one shaky hand, he placed it on his father's cheek, much like the man had done many times with him when he was growing up. "Te iubesc tati. Daca te trezesti din aceasta, promit i' ll intoarce acasa, si nu se lasa niciodata Again. Doar Trezeste-te tati." (I love you daddy. If you wake up from this, I promise I'll come back home, and never leave again. Just wake up daddy.)

Getting up slightly, he leaned over his father, and gently placed a kiss on the man's cheek, before settling back in his seat. Taking his father's hand in both of his again. He bowed his head, he started sobbing uncontrollably ones again, silently begging his father to get better.

The girl scowled at them, giving them a look that was very similar to the one Robin would give that would shut you up, and make you want to run for the hills, and hide for the rest of your life. "Thin we defiantly want you to leave. This is no place for you to be."

The tightens where shocked. Who did this girl think she was telling them to leave like they had caused Robin all this pain. "What's your deal? We never did anything to you!" Best Boy gave her his best glare.

But it didn't seem to phase her one bit. "What's my deal? You didn't do anything to me? Hah, try you've done plenty to us all. If it wasn't for you idiots, my little brother might have had come home when we begged him to. But he didn't, and it was all because he had you to baby sit."

Her words where dripping with venom, and her hatred for the tightens was showing throw composer. The elderly man walked up behind her, his stare was ice cold, but he seemed calmer thin the girl was when he spoke.

"Miss. Batgirl, I think it would be wise for you to call Mr. Clark, and see what is taking him and the others so long. I shall take care of these…children." The way he called them children made them think he was only being polite for show.

Scowling the girl turned to leave. "You'll come to get me if something happens with one of them, right?" The man nodded, and the girl walked off down the hall, fishing her cell phone out of her pocket as she did so.

They turned back to the elderly man, fully confused to why these two seamed to hate them so much. "You will have to excuse Miss. Batgirl. This has all taken its tone on all of us. Especially Master Robin. The poor boy."

They looked towards the closed door again, wincing when another walled "Taticul" filled the air. "Taticul, what does that mean sir?" The man, looking pained, looked from the door, to them. "It is Romanian for daddy. Master Robin's adopted father was in a car accident earlier today. The two of them used to be so close before Master Robin left…"

The tightens froze, horrified. "That's his dad in their? But you said he might not make it throw the night…" Raven felt sickened at this thought. She had never been close to her father; for good reasons, but Robin was different thin that.

They stood there in silence for what felt like hours, before the girl, Batgirl, came back up to them, a freaked out red headed boy, that they were stunned to realize was Kid Flash. "Alfred, I came as soon as Uncle Barry told me what happened!"

With a burst of supper speed, Kid Flash rushed over to the elderly man, Alfred. Alfred placed a genital had on Kid Flash's shoulder, his expression softening instantly. "Mr. Wallace. Master Robin is in there with him already if you would like to go sit with him."

Batgirl, completely ignoring the tightens coldly, gave Kid Flash a genital posh towards the door. "Go Wally. He needs someone who knows how to comfort him. And right know that would be you." Kid Flash gave her a sad smile.

"Price of being the Boy Wonder's boyfriend, don't you know?" Calmly he walked into the room, and they could just barely hear him speaking softly as he closed the door behind him. "Oh Love-bird…" "Wally he ha…"

Starfire's eyes grow wide when she heard Kid Flash say he was Robin's Boyfriend. Suddenly so much made so much more since know. The way he suddenly started to spend more time with the speedster, and how things between them just started dramatically. "Robin, does not like girls, does he?"

Richard looked up when the door opened, and Wally stepped in. Wally's eyes where soft and understanding as he quickly looked towards Bruce, before locking his green eyes on his distraught boyfriend's red rimed blue ones.

"Oh Love-bird…" He zipped over, and wrapped his arms around the small boy before the door had even fully closed. "Wally he has to be ok! He's my Taticul! I can't lose him like I lost my parents!" Wally held the sobbing boy wonder close to his, as he kissed his for head.

"I know Dick, I know. Don't worry, he'll pull throw. He'll wake up, and thin see that you came to watch over him, and that will make him happy. Hell he might even smile. You know he's always had that soft spot for you in his tight, Batman heart."

To Wally's relief, he felt a soft, sad smile form on Richard's lips at his lame attempts to comfort his little bird. He started to rub soothing circle into Richard's back, his eyes landing on Bruce's unconscious form.

It was so hard to believe the man that Wally used to, and still sort of did; think wasn't human even though they all knew he was. Bruce was supposed to be unstoppable. He had to wake up from this. He just had too.

Gently, and carefully Wally maneuvered Richard back to his chair till he was sting down ones again. As soon as he was positive Richard was going to be ok with him gone for a few seconds, he zipped off to find a spare chair.

Grabbing one from the other side of the room, he cared it back over to Richard's side. Richard was griping his father's hand for dear life again. Muttering in Romanian to the unconscious bilinear. Sobs raking throw his body.

"Tati. Reclamatii. Reclamatii. Reclamatii. trezi. Pana. Te ve "intotdeauna mi-a spus sa fie puternic, sa lupte cu tot ce am, si sa arunce ce cred in, in ce ma lupt pentru o mai mare bine. Si eu "ve intotdeauna adoptat exact ca. Stiu ca am nevoie de tine sa faca acelasi lucru. Ai "Re cea mai puternica superhero stiu, ai" Re chiar mai puternica atunci supraom! Ai "Re prea puternic nu sa se trezeasca din aceasta. Lupta impotriva lui tata, lupta pentru a reveni la mine. i' m inca ai "Re copilul baiatul. Eu stiu ce am au when am plecat, dar am gresit! Eu nu mai au nevoie ai urmarind peste mine! Am nevoie in continuare pe tata. "

(Daddy. Please. Please. Please. Wake. Up. You've always told me to be strong, to fight with everything I have, and to throw what I believe in, into how I fight for the greater good. And I've always done exactly that. Know I need you to do the same. You're the strongest superhero I know, you're even stronger then superman! You're too strong not to wake up from this. Fight it daddy, fight to come back to me. I'm still you're baby boy. I know what I said when I left, but I was wrong! I do still need you watching over me! I still need my daddy.)

Wally lessoned quietly, as he slowly rubbed Richard's back soothingly. He only understood a few of the words his boyfriend was muttering quietly, because Richard would talk to the dark night in Romanian often around others when they were growing up.

It broke his heart to see the guy he loved in so much pain, and not to be able to do anything to make things better. For now all Wally could do was sit there, and do his best to comfort Richard, as the boy wonder help onto his father's hand sobbing, and begging the man to wake up.

"Oh man…poor Dick. I hate to that kid cry, but this is just heart richening!" Everyone in the hall looked up to see a blonde haired man, and a back haired man walking up to them looking as grim as can be.

The blond haired man was watching the door worried. "This sucks. It used to be you could grab Peanut, call Batman, and hold the kid till he got there, to make things better. But I really doubt that's goanna work this time."

Alfred shook hands with the Blond man, as the black hared man stared at tightens whirly. "I am realized that you were able to come Mr. Allen. Mr. Wallace is already in there with Master Batman, and Master Robin."

The blond man, Mr. Allen, smiled grimly. "He may be a distant Bat, but I still consider the man one of my closes friends. I'll always drop what I'm doing to come, and help you bats'." Alfred smiled sadly back to Mr. Allen.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you kids?" The black hared man finally spoke up. He was looking at the tightens a little coldly. Batgirl snorted in sarcastic laughter. "Oh do be Clark. These are the Teen Tightens."

Sarcasm, and hate for the teen hero's dripped throw out every one of her words. Instantly the black hared man, Clark, and Mr. Allen's demeanor changed. They stared at the tightens, surprised, thin avowedly, and thin just as coldly as Alfred.

"The Tightens, huh? Well I don't see how what's going on here in Gotham is any concern for you four. You should just go back to your own city." Despite Clark's polite ness, they could tell he didn't want them their anymore thin Batgirl or Alfred did.

Raven stepped forward, glaring at the others. "Robin's in there, and he's are friend," Batgirl gave a fake cough, and a grumbled "Babysitter." Earning a glare of the female sorcerer, before she contused. "And he's hurting know. We're staying."

Batgirl opened her moth to retort. But stooped when she noticed that the room that Robin, Kid Flash, and the, apparently fallen, Batman was in had grown quite. Every one stared at the door till it opened, and Kid Flash zipped out, closing the door quietly behind him.

He gave a quick nod to Mr. Allen and Clark as he leaned back against the wall. "I'm not goanna take long, he just fell asleep." He sighed sadly, looking down at the ground. "Cried his self to sleep. But I don't expect him to stay asleep for very long."

The three adults and Batgirl nodded knowingly. The tightens where shocked. Never in their wildest dreams could they have ever thought of Robin as one to cry his self to sleep. They had seen him loss him mined, forest into being a bad guy, and get arrested.

But he never ones cried. Kid Flash looked up at the others, his normally bright, green eyes a little red rimed, and dulled with sadness, and worry. "So know what do we do?" The five of them looked towards each other, ignoring the tightens, all together. "Know, we wait."

Bruce's first conscious thought was that something had to be scarcely wrong. His mined was foggy, his body was heavy, there was an annoying beeping coming from somewhere, the smell of cleaning supplies was strong, and there was something tight around one of his hands.

It took all his might to pry his eyes open. His vision was blurry, and out of focus. He blinked rapidly till it cleared. He was surprised to find his self-staring up at a dimly light, white washed ceiling. Confused he thought back to the last thing he remembered before waking up.

He had been driving his self-home after a long dinner party at Wane Tech. It was raining hard, and his mined was more on his run away son, Dick, rather thin the road. He remembered suddenly spinning out of control, thin nothing.

He could not help but find it a little bit ironic that he, the dark night, had had a car crash. No one was ever going to let him live this one down. Especially Barry and Clark. Turning his head to the side where he felt something restraining his hand, he caught sight of mop of messy, black hair.

He blinked a few times, thinking he was seeing things, most likely from the pain killers, but his vision never changed. The sleeping, raven haired boy was still there. His head down, a blanket draped over his shoulders, and both of his hands griping Bruce's for dear life.

A sudden memory came to him. '"Taticul." "Please wake up daddy. You promise me you'd stay with me! You promised!" "Tata, ai sa se trezeasca! Deschide ochii! stoarce mina mea! Spune-mi i' m temeinice pentru tot restul vietii mele! Spune-mi ma iubesti! face nimic! Doar Trezeste-te! Va rog!" (Daddy, you have to wake up! Open your eyes! Squeeze my hand! Tell me I'm grounded for the rest of my life! Tell me you love me! Do anything! Just wake up! Please!)

"Ce daca am fi ramas in noaptea aceea, in loc de fuga de la tine? Ce daca am avut s-a intors when mi-ai spus prea? Ce daca eu nu "T fost astfel o oribila fiul? Aceasta ar fi nu s-an intimplat? Ti-ar fi bine acum tata? N-am fi acasa, cu mine pe podeaua din biroul dumneavoastra face temele, si ai facindu-se ca la locul de munca dar de fapt ai "Re urmarind when ma crezi ca" m nu uita? Ar mai fi bine?"

(What if I had stayed that night, instead of running away from you? What if I had come back when you told me too? What if I hadn't been such a horrible son? Would this not have happened? Would you be ok right now daddy? Would we be at home, with me on the floor of your office doing homework, and you pretending to work but really you're watching me when you think I'm not looking? Would you still be ok?)

"Te iubesc tati. Daca te trezesti din aceasta, promit i' ll intoarce acasa, si nu se lasa niciodata Again. Doar Trezeste-te tati." (I love you daddy. If you wake up from this, I promise I'll come back home, and never leave again. Just wake up daddy.)

"Oh Love-bird…" . "Wally he has to be ok! He's my Taticul! I can't lose him like I lost my parents!" "I know Dick, I know. Don't worry, he'll pull throw. He'll wake up, and thin see that you came to watch over him, and that will make him happy.

Hell he might even smile. You know he's always had that soft spot for you in his tight, Batman heart." "Tati. Reclamatii. Reclamatii. Reclamatii. trezi. Pana. Te ve "intotdeauna mi-a spus sa fie puternic, sa lupte cu tot ce am, si sa arunce ce cred in, in ce ma lupt pentru o mai mare bine. Si eu "ve intotdeauna adoptat exact ca. Stiu ca am nevoie de tine sa faca acelasi lucru. Ai "Re cea mai puternica superhero stiu, ai" Re chiar mai puternica atunci supraom! Ai

"Re prea puternic nu sa se trezeasca din aceasta. Lupta impotriva lui tata, lupta pentru a reveni la mine. i' m inca ai "Re copilul baiatul. Eu stiu ce am au when am plecat, dar am gresit! Eu nu mai au nevoie ai urmarind peste mine! Am nevoie in continuare pe tata. "

(Daddy. Please. Please. Please. Wake. Up. You've always told me to be strong, to fight with everything I have, and to throw what I believe in, into how I fight for the greater good. And I've always done exactly that. Know I need you to do the same.

You're the strongest superhero I know, you're even stronger then superman! You're too strong not to wake up from this. Fight it daddy, fight to come back to me. I'm still you're baby boy. I know what I said when I left, but I was wrong! I do still need you watching over me! I still need my daddy.)'

It was so week and fogy though, the he had merely thought of it as a dream. But know he realized that it wasn't a dream it had been real. Somehow he had herded every word. Every despite, and heart ranching cry Richard gave, every pleading word, every word of comfort Wally had given his son.

Gently he reached richer over with his free hand, being extra carful of the many IVs he was hooked up to in that one arm, and hand, and laded it on top of Richard's head, gently stroking it. "Fiul, stiu ca tribune sa fi oboist, dar am nevoie de tine sa se trezeasca pentru mine. Hay imbibes pasari, Deschide ochii de tata."

(Son, I know you must be tired, but I need you to wake up for me. Come on Baby Bird, open your eyes for daddy.) At first Richard didn't respond, but after a little more choosing from Bruce, the little bird stirred, lifting a heavy head up, to blink tired, red remained, bright blue eyes.

At first Richard just stared at him sleepy eyed, but thin Bruce recognized realization flashing throw the boy's eyes, and as soon as it did, Richard was wide awake. He shot up state, tears instantly springing to his eyes ones again.

"Tati! Ai "Re treaz! Asteptam! Ai "Re treaz, si te face sa arunce in noaptea! Slava Domnului! Am fost atat de multa ingrijaurasre! Am incercat sa stai sa se uite peste tine! Dar cred ca am adormit! Dar ca Ministerul "T Mater! Ai "Re va fi bine acum!"

(Daddy! You're awake! Wait! You're awake, and you made it throw the night! Thank god! I was so worried! I tried to stay up to watch over you! But I guess I fell asleep! But that doesn't matter! You're going to be ok now!)

Weekly Bruce grabbed Richard's rest, and gave them a good, little tug, pooling Richard's attention back to him. He smiled weakly at the boy. "Fiul, linistiti, si sa ia citeva respiratiile." (Son, calm down, and take a few breaths.)

Richard did as he was told. Take deep breaths, he watched his father smile at him, gently rubbing his thumb back, and forth over his hand. When Bruce was confident that Richard had calmed down enough, he spoke again.

"Cit timp esti aici Richard? Cit timp am fost acolo?" (How long have you been here Richard? How long was I out?) Richard settled back down, bringing the back on Bruce's hand up to place a soft kiss on it, much to Bruce's surprise.

"Am venit imediat dupa Alfred m-a chemat starea zi. El te au fost intr-un accident de masina. Oh tati." (I came as soon as Alfred called me yesterday. He said you were in a car accident. Oh daddy.) Bruce could see the fear in Richard eyes, and hear it in his voice, it was thin he realized it had been bad; Richard never called him daddy unless he was scared.

"Tata nu ii "T cred ca vrei sa se arunce afara de noapte. Ai Could au murit." (Daddy they didn't think you would make it throw out the night. You could have died.) As tears fell down his son's cheeks, Bruce was hit with the full realization of the situation.

Not only had he been in a wreck, but it had almost killed him, taken him from his only son whose worse t fear was losing him. He had nearly broken his promise to always be there for the young boy. His baby boy.

Reaching up he brushed the tears away, cupping his son's cheek ones he had. "Eu asa rau Richard. Dumnezeu, copilul meu baiat. little mea, draga baiete … stii ca nu vor mai pleca niciodata ai daca ma pot controle. As mai pleca niciodata numai de tine, te "Re copilul meu baiat." (I am so sorry Richard. God, my baby boy. My little, baby boy…you know I would never leave you if I can controle it. I would never leave you alone, you're my baby boy.)

Richard laded his hand over Bruce's, leaning into the comforting warmth happily. He nodded, nuzzling his cheek into his father's hand, as a few more tears fell. "Eu stiu tata, eu stiu. i' m asa realized ca ai "Re va fi bine." (I know daddy, I know. I'm just so realized that you're going to be ok.)

They fell into a commutable silence. Richard lessoning to the sound of his father breathing on his own (A/N: A nurse took the tube out when they noticed Bruce made it throw the night.), and the heart monitor going at a steady rehome.

And Bruce content with watching his son, lazily running his finger's throw the boy's messy, mop of raven hair, making tired, innocent, bright blue eyes start to droop close, cosign the man to smile softly. "Te iubesc copilul pasari." (I love you Baby Bird.)

Richard looked up into his father's dark, blue eye. The love, caring, protectiveness, and happiness his father felt shining strong and true with him them. Richard smiled back innocently. His own feelings of happiness, love, caring, and protectiveness showing strong, and true as well. "Te iubesc prea tati." (I love you too daddy.)

To the other's annoyce, the tightens had stayed at the hospital with them throw the night. They had taken shifts staying up to keep an eye on the fallen Batman, and talk to the nurses, and doctor's that came in to check on him throw out the night.

Earlier, after being resourcing that Batman was doing fine, and breathing on his own, they had decided to go have breakfast in the cafeteria. After eating, they made their way back to the hall, the tightens still being Thorley ignored.

"I wonder if the kid's up yet." Mr. Allen stretched absent mindedly as the group made their way down the hall. "I debit it. Let's hope not, the kid needs his rest. He was up till three crying. I thought I'd start crying by the time he finely fell back to sleep."

Clark ran a hand throw his hair, sighing tiredly. The tightens knew what he mint. They had stayed up all night, to freaked out after lessoning to their "fearless" leader cry so brokenly throw out the night. It had all been so heart breaking.

They stooped outside of the room, lessoning carefully to see if Robin had woken up, or not. They lessoned as Robin talked again, obviously awake. But it was different. He wasn't crying. No, instead he sounded happy.

"When mergem acasa, ai "Re inca goanna fie Pat cum, sa stii. Eu, si babes, putem trata in aurassul in timp ce te mai bine." (When we go home, you're still goanna be bed redden, you know. Me, and Babes, we can handle the city while you get better.)

There was a tired, but deep laugh that defiantly didn't belong to Robin, but a man. Every one stared at each other shocked as the man spoke back. "Stiu. am deplina incredere in Tine doua. Dar aveti de gind sa ramina cu deering pe zi timp asa i don' t ajunge singur?" (I know. I have complete faith in you two. But are you going to stay with me deering the day time so I don't get lonely?)

The Tightens watched as the other five rushed into the hospital room excitedly. They lingered at the door, just out of sight of the now conches Batman, and the Boy Wonder, watching the others expressions of relief.

Alfred smiled kindly, relief flooding throw him as he took in the sight of a conches, and smiling Batman. "Sir, you are wake!" He walked forwarded, lightly holding the Dark Night's free hand. "You seem surprised Alfred. I thought you knew me better thin that?"

Alfred laughed weakly, patting the man's hand. "Yes, well ones again, you have given this old man quite a scare. We were afraid we had lost you, sir." Mr. Allen halfhearted glared at the recovering man, relief showing strong in his fetchers. "You bats are going to be the death of us B. But we're so glad to see you're ok."

Richard and Bruce looked up when the others interred the room. He had been running his fingers throw Richard's messy hair, as they lazily talked. Richard looked up at them droopy eyed, a little annoyed with having his alone time with his father interrupted.

But then again there was going to be plenty of time for that soon. He had no intentions of leaving Gotham again. Bruce smiled up at them tiredly. It was obvious that he was a little annoyed by the interruption too, but he was defiantly happy to see them.

Alfred smiled at them, looking completely realized. "Sir, you're awake!" Bruce inwardly chuckled as the elderly man walked towards his bed, placing his hand over Bruce's free one. "You seem surprised Alfred. I thought you knew me better thin that?"

He teasingly smiled up at the man, and Richard covered his moth to keep from giggling. Alfred laughed weakly, patting the younger man's hand. "Yes, well ones again, you have given this old man quite a scare. We were afraid we had lost you, sir."

From the corner of his eye, Bruce could see Barry giving him halfhearted glare, relief showing strong in his fetchers. "You bats are going to be the death of us B. But we're so glad to see you're ok." Bruce gave the blond speedster a rare smile.

"Good to see you guys too." Clark and Barry stared at their fellow league member stunned. Richard, unable to help his self, burst out into a giggles, and Alfred, Barbra, and Wally hid their amusement with obviously fake coughs.

Richard laded his head onto the matches still giggling. "I'm choking this up to the meds!" Bruce rolled his eyes, lovingly ruffling his son's hair. They watched quietly as Richard leaned his head to the side to look at his father, a soft smile on his face.

Bruce smiled back, lazily running his fingers throw his son's hair again. Dick closed his eyes tiredly. "Sper ca when mergem acasa, avem o ploaie." (I hope when we go home, we have a rain.) Bruce raised an eye brow amused, as the others looked at the boy wonder confused.

"De ce ploaia fiul?" (Why rain son?) Richard yond and Wally zipped over to place the forgotten planet back over his boyfriend's shoulders again. "Vere subtire nu ploua ne-am apucat sa ramina in interior, si am ajuns sa-si petreaca ziua cu tine." (Cause thin it rains we get to stay inside, and I get to spend the day with you.)

Bruce's face softened as he watched his baby boy fall back to sleep. "What did he say B?" Barry was quite as he leaned back against the dresser that stood behind him. "He's hoping it rains when we go home, so we can just lie around like when he was younger."

Barbra's eyes widened slightly with wonder, as they darted towards the boy wonder, thin up to Bruce. "Does that mean what I think it means?" Bruce nodded, running his fingers throw Richard's hair again as he looked back up at Alfred. "He's coming home."

The tightens looked up from where they had taken seat on the floor when Batgirl walked out of the room, gently shutting the door behind her. "How's he doing? Batman I mean?" Beast Boy wasn't really expecting her to answer him, but…

"He's awake, and talking. We won't know for shore till the doctor tells us, but I think he'll make a full recovery." The tightens smiled, sharing a sigh of relief. "That's great news!" Cyborg laughed as he leaned back grinning ear to ear.

"Does this mean friend Robin will be coming back to Jump with us soon?" Starfire's question was so innocently nave that, for a second, Batgirl felt bad about popping her bubble. But only for a second. "No, actually."

They stopped smiling to stare at her confused. "What do you mean? Is Robin going to be staying her until the Man of Bat's is fully well?" Batgirl nodded, a small spark of happiness filling her despite her tries to be calm.

"Ya, Robs staying here with Batman. I don't think we'll be able to get the kid to leave his side after this." Raven's eyes narrowed, she knew something was up, and there was something Batgirl wasn't telling them.

"What aren't you telling us?" Batgirl looked from the tightens to the closed door. "You all shod just go back home." The tightens frowned confused. "Why? We want to wait here for friend Robin." Starfire was looking towards the door.

Batgirl sighed. She really didn't want to be the one to have to explain this to the other teens, even if she didn't like them. Turning around, she placed her hand on the door knob, ready to bolt at any second. "Robin's not going back to Jump. Ever."

The tightens stared as Batgirl slipped back throw the door, and into the room ones again, a genital smile on her face. Best Boy's face dropped instantly as what she said sank in. "What does she mean Robs not coming back? Robin's our leader! He has to come back!"

He span around on the others wide eyed. "Won't he?" Cyborg had shut down, looking serious, as he shook his head. "I don't know Beast Boy. I really just don't know." Starfire looked like she was about to cry.

"But, but, friend Robin has to come back with us. He is our friend, is he not? Why would he not want to come home with us?" Raven looked away from the door, and started back down the hall to leave. "Because Robin wants to stay with Batman. Come on let's go." With heavy hearts the other tightens fallowed her out of the hospital, and back to Jump City.

One Month later:

Richard curled up onto the large bed, feeling so much like he was a little kid ones again. Bruce looked over at him with a soft, fatherly smile as he watched Richard crawl over to his side. "How was your first day back at school Dickey?"

Richard shrugged; gently snuggling up to his father's side, carful of his injurers. "People were shocked to see I came back, and I was stuck answering a god offal amount of questions." Bruce chuckled, easily raping his arm around his son.

The injured bilinear had been released from the hospital a few days before, and had finally successfully talked his son into going back to school, after convening the boy wonder that he was going to be just fine staying at home.

"What did you tell them?" Richard smiled softly as he picked up the newspaper Bruce had been reading, and started to scan throw it. "That I came home after I found out you had been in an ascendant and after seeing you lying their…."

Richard trailed off, an image of his father lying in the hospital bed flashed before his eyes. Tears found their way back into his eyes ones again, and his grip on the paper tightened. Bruce's arm around Richard tightened, pulling the small teen closer.

Leaning down, he dropped a kiss onto the messy mop of dark locks Richard liked to call his hair. "I'm glad you decided to come home Dick. I've missed you my little bird." Smiling softly again Richard snuggled up to his father. "Me too daddy, me too."


End file.
